So Yesterday
by Nessa BR
Summary: Será que agora que Harry notou Gina é tarde demais? Hoje ela namora com Draco Malfoy e pra ela, Harry é so yesterday...


_**Título:** So Yesterday_

_**Autora**: Nessa BR_

_**Gênero:** Songfic/Romance (Romance?)_

_**Música:** So Yesterday – Hilary Duff_

_**Beta-Reader:** Ly Anne Black_

_**Sinopse:** Agora que Harry notou Gina, é tarde demais? Hoje ela namora Draco Malfoy e para ela, Harry é __so yesterday._

_**Nota da Autora:** Eu coloquei a letra original da música (em inglês) e a tradução entre parênteses. Se tiver algo errado, não é culpa minha, não fui eu quem traduziu. Ignorem esse Harry... diferente. Tentem entende-lo, ele só ta apaixonado –Q_

_

* * *

_

_So Yesterday__ (__Tão Ontem)_

_So Yesterday__ (__Tão Ontem)_

_So Yesterday__ (__Tão Ontem)_

- Harry Potter, será que é tão difícil me deixar em paz? – Gina gritou, em meio à aula de História da Magia, chamando atenção de todos os alunos do quinto e sexto ano, que estavam na sala.

O Professor Binns pareceu nem perceber o grito histérico da ruiva, e continuou a falar normalmente sobre A Revolta dos Duendes do Século XVII...

Gina amassou o bilhete de Harry sob as pernas, com certa raiva. Olhou para os lados, desconfortavelmente, o rosto corado pois muitos olhares ainda estavam grudados nela.

Quando todos, ou quase todos, voltaram à atenção para a aula, ou pelo menos voltaram a fingir isso, a garota virou-se para encarar um par de olhos verde-esmeralda, que por motivo algum deixavam de persegui-la, onde quer que ela fosse neste último ano. Estava ficando irritada _demais_. Será que Harry nunca mais deixaria de atormentá-la?

Quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o final da aula, Gina guardou suas coisas rapidamente e saiu da sala apressada.

Mas não adiantou muito. Serviu apenas para adiar o encontro dos dois. Quando a ruivinha colocava o pé na escada que dava para o dormitório feminino, naquela mesma tarde de terça-feira, ouviu _aquela_ voz a chamar:

- Gina, por favor...

Ela poderia simplesmente sair correndo e se trancar no dormitório até Harry se cansar e desaparecer da Torre da Grifinória, mas achou uma atitude demasiada infantil. Reunindo toda a paciência, calma e compreensão que pudesse existir dentro dela, Gina respirou fundo e virou-se para o amigo com um sorriso forçado no rosto. Perguntou quase docemente:

- O que você quer, Harry?

- Você sabe mais do que ninguém o que quero, Gina... Eu quero _você_!

Todos os sentimentos que custara muito para reunir fugiram dela, e Gina ficou novamente extremamente nervosa. Sentia uma incrível vontade de gritar com Harry, de repetir pela centésima vez que não o amava, que era apaixonada por Draco Malfoy e para o bem dos dois, que ele a deixasse em paz. Mas sabia que assim estaria sendo _má_ demais. Uma voz simplesmente sem emoção alguma saiu de sua boca:

- Ah, Harry... Por favor, pára com isso! Você sabe que não gosto de você... Não mais...

_You Can Change Your Life (If You Wanna)__ (__Você Pode Mudar a Sua Vida (Se Você Quiser))_

_You Can Change Your Clothes (If You Wanna)__ (__Você Pode Mudar Seu Modo de Vestir (Se Você Quiser))_

- Me dê uma chance Gina... O que eu preciso fazer pra mostrar o quanto te amo?

- Nada Harry, eu sei que você me ama! Mas eu não posso corresponder. Você sabe que eu estou namorando o Draco e ainda...

Harry fez uma careta com o "_estou namorando o Draco_", mas a garota não percebeu, pois nesse momento duas pessoas entraram pelo buraco do retrato. Rony e Hermione sorriam distraidamente, mas quando perceberam a presença de Harry, suas expressões mudaram completamente. Passaram por ele como se não o conhecessem. Subiram as escadas para os dormitórios e murmuraram um "_oi, Gina_" ao passarem pela garota. Esta notou o olhar de tristeza em Harry, e não pôde deixar de ficar com pena dele.

- Ainda não entendi porque vocês brigaram... – Disse a menina se referindo a Harry, Rony e Hermione. – Eu sinto que é minha culpa, sabia?

- Não, Gina! – Harry apressou-se a dizer – É só que... que...

- Diz de uma vez! Eu já disse que sei que é por minha culpa... Você mudou por mim, Harry, e não foi pra melhor, porque até seus melhores amigos se afastaram... Se pensava que mudando seu jeito de ser, de agir, de pensar, de vestir, ou o que fosse você estaria me atraindo, você se enganou, pois eu preferia mil vezes o Harry de antes...

Ela virou-se para de uma vez ir para o dormitório, e dessa vez Harry não tentou impedir.

_If Can Change Your Mind__ (__Se Pode Mudar a Sua Mente)_

_Well, That's The Way It Goes__ (__Bem, é Assim Que Tudo Funciona)_

- Oi, Draquinho! – Gina disse toda sorridente ao namorado, ao se encontrarem no jardim de Hogwarts na manhã seguinte, antes da primeira aula do dia – Senti saudades! – Acrescentou dando um selinho em Draco. Mas este se afastou de repente.

- Quê foi? – Gina perguntou inocentemente.

- Já disse que não quero que me chame de Draquinho. – Respondeu no mesmo tom seco de sempre.

- Então, desculpa _Malfoy_. Mas não é só isso não. O que aconteceu?

Draco pareceu pensar se deveria _jogar na cara_ de Gina as próximas palavras e acreditou que era o melhor a ser feito.

- Bem, o que aconteceu? – Disse o garoto teatralmente – Eu acho que eu fiz muito por você Virginia, e no mínimo, você deveria ser mais agradecida. Eu briguei com meu pai, e quase fui expulso de casa. Perdi grande parte dos meus amigos, me humilhei diante de toda a escola me envolvendo contigo... E é dando em cima do Potter que você me agradece?

Gina estava de boca aberta com as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Então para Malfoy namorar ela, significava se humilhar diante de toda a escola? E ainda a acusava de estar dando bola pro Harry? Ela já estava cheia de Draco, e essa foi a gota d'água! Amava e muito aquele garoto e acreditava que algum dia ele mudaria por ela. Mas acabara de constatar que não.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, ela avançou contra o loiro e lhe deu um forte tapa na cara.

_But I'm Gonna Keep Your Jeans__ (__Mas eu Vou Ficar Com o Seu Jeans)_

_And Your Old Black Hat ('Cuz I Wanna) (E Seu Antigo Boné Preto (Porque Eu Quero))_

Na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Gina estava sentada sozinha. Olhava pela janela, com lágrimas nos olhos, e não estava a fim de ver ninguém. Achava que nem mesmo o Ministro da Magia seria capaz de tira-la do transe. E Harry não era muito _melhor_ que Cornélio Fudge...

- Por que está tão tristinha? – Perguntou ele calmamente.

Gina teve vontade de socar Harry também, mas se conteve. Não falou nada.

- Você não quer falar comigo né? Está bem. Se mudar de idéia e quiser alguém para conversar é só me procurar. Vou estar esperando, estou sempre esperando...

Harry foi embora e a ruivinha o acompanhou com o olhar. Pensava seriamente em dar uma chance a ele. O garoto estava sendo tão gentil com ela... É, pelo menos com ela... Não, não podia fazer isso! Não agora. Ela realmente gostava de Draco Malfoy, não estaria sendo honesta com Harry.

"_Droga!_ – ela pensava - _Eu amava o Harry e ele não tava nem aí para mim, agora que ele me ama, estou apaixonada por outro garoto que não está nem aí para mim... __Droga!_"

_They Look Good On Me__ (__Eles Ficam Legais em Mim)_

_You're Never Gonna Get Them Back__ (__Você Nunca Os Terá de Volta)_

A semana não passou nada bem em Hogwarts. Na sexta-feira, na aula de Poções que grifinórios e sonserinos tinham juntos, houve uma grande confusão. O professor Snape estava insuportável como sempre, e nessa aula particularmente, em que ensinava sobre as _Poções Camaleão_ - capazes de mudar cor dos olhos, da pele, do cabelo entre outras, e são muito eficientes para serem utilizadas em missões secretas - ele resolveu pegar no pé de todos os alunos. Todos os alunos da Grifinória, é claro. As Poções eram complicadas e se seus ingredientes não fossem colocados em ordem e quantidades precisas, haveria uma probabilidade muito grande de morte por intoxicação.

Harry foi intimado a tomar a poção que fizera, para comprovar que fora preparada corretamente. Mas se negou...

- Por que só eu tenho de fazer isso? – Ele perguntou em tom de desafio para Snape – Por que o senhor não manda o Malfoy, por exemplo, tomar a dele?

- Porque, Potter... – Draco respondeu pelo professor -... eu sou o melhor aluno da turma em Poções e com certeza a minha está correta. Agora você é um burro, que não sabe fazer nada direito e há muitas chances de, para variar, você ter errado no preparo...

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver. Mas tentou com todas as forças se manter calmo. Malfoy poderia fazer o que quisesse na aula de Snape, e nada lhe aconteceria, mas se ele próprio o fizesse com certeza se meteria em uma grande, _gigantesca_, confusão...

- Quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo Sr. Potter ter se recusado a obedecer uma ordem minha! Agora ele irá...

Mas Harry já não estava ouvindo. Encarava os olhos frios de Malfoy. Nunca sentira tanta raiva do loiro na vida. Ele retribuía com o sorriso debochador de sempre. Harry se lembrou de Gina. Achava que era por causa dela que sentia tanta raiva de Draco. Não conseguia imaginar os dois namorando... Mas... Ele tinha escutado que Gina terminara o namoro, pois Draco estava com ciúmes... Ciúmes _dele_... Bem, talvez desse certo...

- Pois é, né Malfoy? – Harry Potter disse como se só houvesse ele e Draco na sala – Eu não sei fazer nada direito é? Acho que eu sei fazer alguma coisa sim... Afinal a Gina preferiu a _mim_!

Draco levantou-se de sua carteira e antes que qualquer um pudesse interferir, estava em cima de Harry, batendo no garoto em todos os lugares que era capaz de alcançar. Gritava palavras sem nexo, como "_Gina_" e "_matar_", mas que na ordem que pronunciava não tinham sentido algum. Harry sangrava bastante quando Snape conseguiu segurar Malfoy. Acompanhou os dois até a enfermaria, descontou cinco pontos da Sonserina, e mais trinta da Grifinória. Mandou chamar a professora McGonagall, diretora da Casa de Harry e junto dela, decidiu o castigo dos dois: detenção, segunda á noite. _Simples? _Limpar a Sala de Troféus. _Problema?_ Juntos.

_At Least Not Today__ (__Pelo Menos Não Hoje)_

_Not Today, Not Today__ (__Não Hoje, Não Hoje)_

'_Cuz__ (__Porque)_

Harry passou o sábado na ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey curou os ferimentos que Draco lhe causara em instantes, mas achou melhor que ele ficasse em observação.

Draco, ao contrário se sentia espetacularmente bem andando pelos corredores da escola. Apesar da detenção que teria de cumprir com o Potter, acreditava que os socos que lhe dera, tinham sido a melhor coisa a ser feita. Oras, Gina preferindo Harry a Draco? Só nos sonhos do _cicatriz_ mesmo... Ou será que não? Ok, ele não estava tão bem assim. A hipótese do que Harry dissera ser verdadeira, causava um... desconforto em Malfoy. Ele precisava falar com Gina. Com a _SUA_ Gina.

Estava decidido a encontrá-la nem que tivesse de procurar em cada canto de Hogwarts, invadir a Torre da Grifinória ou... Ele virou um corredor e deu de cara com a ruivinha.

- Estava te procurando, Draco! – Gina disse depois de quase trombar com ele.

- É, eu também te procurava, eu queria saber se...

- Por que você bateu no Harry? – A garota interrompeu, visivelmente irritada.

Ah, então era isso? Ela só estava interessada em saber por que ele batera no Potter? Um ódio que se assemelhava horrivelmente à tristeza tomou conta de Malfoy. O que Harry dissera era verdade...

- Eu bati nele, Virginia, pelo simples fato de achar que você não era assim. A gente nem tinha terminado o namoro e você já foi se envolver com o Potter... Acho que devo desculpas a ele. A única coisa que ele fez foi me mostrar a verdade, que Gina Weasley é só mais uma _qualquer_. Mas sem problemas, esquece que eu existo, que eu não quero mais saber de você. Tenho nojo de saber que namorei contigo, mas a culpa é inteiramente minha. Não quero mais nenhum vinculo com você e tentarei esquecer o quanto fui burro, ok?

Gina não respondeu. Não compreendera bem as palavras de Draco, não faziam sentido pra ela. Não conseguia pensar, falar ou agir. Simplesmente não entendia. Ela chegara pensando em pedir desculpas ao loiro, seja lá o que pudesse ter feito. Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente ao ver o ex se afastar. O que Harry Potter aprontara dessa vez?

_If It's Over Let It Go And__ (__Acabou, Deixe Passar e)_

_Come Tomorrow It Will Seem__ (__Amanhã Tudo Vai Parecer)_

_So Ye__sterday, So Yesterday__ (__Tão Ontem, Tão Ontem)_

Domingo e segunda se passaram. A noite caia na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, eram 07h45min. Naquele exato momento dois garotos do sexto ano, um da Grifinória e um da Sonserina deixavam suas Casas para cumprirem uma detenção. Nenhum dos dois ansiava por aquele momento. Porém, quando o sonserino iria "botar o pé" pra fora de sua Sala Comunal, teve uma idéia. Chamou um dos seus poucos amigos desde que começara a namorar Gina, a um canto.

Era um garoto também do sexto ano, chamado Crabbe, mas um pouco maior e um pouco mais largo que ele. Como quem não quisesse nada de mais, Draco pediu ao amigo sua varinha emprestada. Este, que nunca se recusava a fazer algo que Malfoy mandava, sem nem perguntar nada, entregou o artefato mágico ao loiro, que saiu, finalmente, com um sorriso cínico do Salão Comunal, rumo a Sala de Troféus.

Harry também se deteve ao tentar deixar sua Casa para ir cumprir a detenção. Foi chamado por ninguém menos que Virginia Weasley. Ela disse querer falar com ele a algum tempinho, mas não tinha tido oportunidade. O esperaria voltar do castigo, pois tinha assuntos muito importantes a tratar com ele. Harry concordou sem reclamar, e deixou a Torre, querendo terminar a detenção o mais rápido possível. Imaginava mil e uma coisas que poderiam ser os assuntos da ruivinha.

Draco chegou primeiro a Sala de Troféus. A professora McGonagall e o professor Snape já estavam lá. Mas Harry também não demorou a aparecer. Minerva passou as instruções aos garotos "_Vocês vão ter que limpar a sala sem o uso de magia e juntos pra aprenderem a conviver em harmonia e blá, blá, blá_", e pediu que entregassem as varinhas. Os garotos obedeceram e informou que voltaria dentro de duas horas, acompanhada de Snape pra ver se tinham acabado. Se terminassem antes não deveriam sair de lá até que voltassem.

Entraram na sala e observaram o local. Era grande, com poucas janelas, uma única porta. Havia dezenas ou até centenas de troféus, medalhas e outras espécies de prêmios espalhados. Havia também baldes, paninhos, sabão entre outras coisas preparadas para a detenção dos alunos. Resumidamente, não seria fácil limpar tudo aquilo...

Os professores deixaram o local. Harry queria acabar o mais rápido possível então pegou um dos panos e começou a limpar. Draco o observava rindo. Sentou-se no chão e continuou a olhá-lo. O grifinório não queria trocar nenhuma palavra com o sonserino, mas viu que isso seria necessário, pois o loiro não parecia disposto a começar a trabalhar.

- Hei Malfoy? Você não está achando que eu vou fazer tudo isso sozinho né?

- Claro, que não Potter. Mas relaxa, eu dou conta de fazer minha parte. Assim que eu estiver afim.

- É bom você estar afim agora! – Disse Harry irritado jogando o pano molhado em direção a Draco, acertando-o em cheio no rosto.

Malfoy levantou irritado, tacando o pano no chão. Sentia vontade de avançar em Harry e lhe dar mais umas dúzias de socos. Mas se conteve. Divertiria-se bastante com ele esta noite...

_I'm Just a Bird__ (__Eu Sou Apenas um Pássaro)_

_Thats Already Flown Away__ (__Que Já Voou Para Longe)_

- Ok, você venceu Potter, você venceu... – Respondeu Malfoy se levantando. Colocou a mão no bolso e deste tirou a varinha. Harry arregalou os olhos e ao perceber essa mudança de expressão, Draco começou a rir feito bobo. Acrescentou – Eu limpo a minha parte...

Com um movimento de varinha e um feitiço simples, em poucos segundos todo lado direito da Sala de Troféus estava brilhando. Malfoy voltou a se sentar e disse a Harry:

- Pronto, já fiz a minha parte! Eu ia fazer o favor de limpar a sua também, mas não farei mais, pois você é muito ingrato e até jogou um pano molhado em mim! Tudo bem, pode terminar o que estava fazendo e eu juro não atrapalhar...

Harry não respondeu. Voltou a limpar um troféu. Mas não conseguia fazer direito por mais que tentasse. Sua cabeça estava cheia. Não resistiu a tentação e acabou perguntando a Draco:

- Como você conseguiu essa varinha? Eu vi você entregando-a a professora McGonagall antes de começar a detenção...

- A varinha que entreguei não era a minha, Potter. Peguei-a emprestada do Crabbe. Sabe, ao contrário de você, eu penso um pouco...

De novo Harry ficou calado. Era tão _simples_! Talvez Malfoy fosse mais esperto que ele mesmo... Não! Ele não era tão esperto assim... O grifinório teve uma idéia repentina. Era a vez dele se divertir com Draco.

- Então Malfoy, se eu fosse você, eu ajudaria com isso aqui. Ou eu vou tratar de meter alguém em uma nova encrenca...

- Sério? – Exclamou Draco cinicamente – O que você var fazer, me bater?

- Não, algo mais simples. Apenas contar aos professores que você, apesar de proibido, usou magia pra cumprir a detenção...

- O professor Snape não iria acreditar... – Falou sem convicção na voz – Não adiantaria nada Potter...

- Tem certeza? – Harry sorriu de um jeito que parecia muito o do próprio Draco.

Sem escolha, afinal é melhor prevenir do que remediar, Malfoy agitou novamente a varinha e o lado esquerdo da sala ficou tão limpo quanto o outro. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Harry sentou-se do lado oposto ao de Draco. Consultou o relógio e viu que ainda eram 08h30min. Só poderia sair de lá passado mais uma hora e meia. Se não fosse a companhia até que não seria tão ruim...

_Laugh It Off__ (__Ria Disso)_

_Let It Go And (__Deixe Passar e)_

_When You Wake Up It Will Seem__ (__Quando Você Acordar Parecerá)_

Harry não suportava mais. Queria voltar para a Torre da Grifinória e falar com Gina! Mas ao invés disso estava sentado em uma sala de troféus com Draco Malfoy. O que poderia ser pior?

- Por que essa hora não passa? – Foi apenas um pensamento em voz alta de Harry, mas Draco pareceu ter entendido como uma pergunta, pois disse:

- Por que você não cala a boca, Potter? – Disse, talvez, só para provocar.

- Porque eu não quero, Malfoy. Você diz isso como se mandasse.

- E eu mando sim! Hoje por exemplo, eu te mandei pra ala hospitalar...

- Eu não estava preparado! – Falou Harry levantando-se e cerrando os punhos, como se quisesse bater em Draco – Num duelo justo eu venceria!

- É mesmo? – Perguntou o sonserino rindo – Isso não é muito motivador para que eu faça um duelo justo, é? E abaixa essa mão, _criança_ – Acrescentou dando ênfase á última palavra.

- Criança? – Harry repetiu – Posso ser pra você... Mas pergunte para a Gina, por exemplo... Ela vai te dizer o quanto eu sou mais homem que você!

Malfoy se levantou rapidamente, uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto, após ouvir as palavras de Harry. Este pensou que o loiro o atacaria novamente, mas não tinha medo. Ele que experimentasse! Ia lhe lançar azarações, acertar-lhe uns socos, uns chutes e... Não pode concluir seus devaneios. Draco parecia vê-los, pois disse meigamente:

- Sonha, Potter... Para sua informação a Gina ainda é minha namorada e ela está com um incrível ódio de você... Cuidado, ela pode te chamar pra uma conversinha e te lançar um Avada Kedavra, tamanha a ira dela... – Harry abriu a boca em espanto. Não era porque a ruivinha o chamara pra conversar que ela iria lhe matar, era só uma coincidência... Pelo menos ele esperava isso. Aproveitando a confusão na cabeça de Harry, Draco completou – Então, _baby_ pára de fingir que Virginia te prefere. Você sabe que não...

- Está bem... – Harry admitiu sem ter o que falar – Ela _ainda_ não me prefere. Mas é uma questão de tempo!

Malfoy respirou aliviado. Fora tudo um mal entendido. Ele amava Gina, e ainda era correspondido. Caiu na gargalhada.

Harry se estressou. Avançou em Draco para dar a ele uma lição. Estava cansado, suportara muito e agora não ia ficar olhando o sonserino rir de sua cara.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando... – Era a professora McGonagall que voltara, acompanhada por Snape.

- Não, senhora! – Respondeu Malfoy inocentemente, retirando as mãos de Harry da gola da blusa de seu uniforme e começando a limpar o lugar em que o outro encostara.

* * *

Naquela noite Draco deitou-se feliz em sua cama na Torre da Sonserina. Até que a detenção não fora tão ruim... Mas mesmo assim iria demorar a conseguir pegar no sono. Queria que já fosse manhã para poder ir falar com a sua ruivinha, que nesse momento mandava Harry sentar, no Salão da Grifinória, do outro lado do castelo, para ter com ele, finalmente, a _conversinha_.

_So Yesterday__ (__Tão ontem)_

_So Yesterday (Tão ontem)_

_Haven't You Heard That I'm Gonna Be Ok__ (__Você não Ouviu que eu vou Ficar Bem?)_

- Diz de uma vez, Gina! – Harry estava curioso, e nervoso, para saber o que a amiga tinha a lhe dizer, mas ela parecia não saber por onde começar.

- Ta bem, Harry escuta... E não me interrompa até que eu termine, ok? – Ele concordou com a cabeça. Então ela continuou – É a última vez que te digo isso: _eu – não - gosto - de - você_! – Gina disse claramente com um grande intervalo entre as palavras – Não queria estar falando isso, mas é a verdade e eu não sei mais como te convencer! Eu sei que é difícil de entender, mas eu não posso fazer nada para mudar meus sentimentos, e não adianta você insistir! Fazendo isso, agindo como você tem agido Harry, você está apenas me afastando, cada vez mais... E assim você vai acabar perdendo definitivamente minha amizade, a única coisa que eu posso te oferecer...

Virginia não conseguia encarar Harry. Havia sido muito difícil dizer tudo aquilo ao amigo, afinal gostava muito dele exatamente assim, como amigo... Sabia, porém que para ele havia sido muito mais difícil ouvir...

Não era a primeira vez que a ruiva lhe dissera isso, mas para Harry havia sido a pior das vezes. Sempre que ouvira essas palavras, era aos gritos, quando Gina estava nervosa, porém era muito pior ouvi-las sendo pronunciadas calmamente, com sinceridade.

- Mas, Gina, você gostava de mim... – A voz de Harry saiu fraca, quando ele falou segundos depois – Não gostava?

- É exatamente esse o problema – A ruivinha respondeu – _Gostava_, não gosto mais. Fiquei quatro anos esperando você, mas então eu cansei. Descobri uma pessoa que me amava é que eu aprendi a corresponder. Desculpa, mas você é passado Harry.

- E você tem certeza de que o Malfoy te ama mesmo? – Potter perguntou ironicamente, agora que todas suas esperanças o haviam abandonado.

A garota demorou uns segundos, na verdade não tinha certeza da resposta que lhe deu:

- Tenho. – Falou com a voz um pouco alterada, se levantando – Eu vou ficar bem Harry Potter, não precisa se preocupar!

_You Can Say You're Bored (If You Wanna)__ (__Você Pode Dizer Que Está Chateado (Se Você Quiser))_

_You Could Act Real Tough (If You Wanna)__ (__Você Pode Fingir Que é Forte (Se Você Quiser))_

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte tão ou mais feliz do que quando fora dormir. Finalmente ia poder esclarecer tudo com Gina. É, ele gostava muito daquela garota. Não entendia como, quando ou porque esse sentimento fora despertado nele. Só sabia dizer que estava completamente apaixonado. No começo foi bastante difícil aceitar, afinal ela era uma Weasley! Uma pobretona que não tem onde cair morta... Mas aprendeu a ver qualidades na ruivinha. E acima de tudo ela também o ama. Achava que esse era o verdadeiro motivo por ter começado a gostar dela. Nunca ninguém gostara realmente de Draco Malfoy, e era tão bom saber que alguém se importava, se preocupava... Lúcio quase teve um ataque quando soube que estava namorando ela, mas o garoto não se importava. Por que deveria de importar se seu pai não se importa com ele?

Com esses pensamentos em mente, se levantou, vestiu-se e se dirigiu ao Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã. Estava meio apressado, e quando chegou ao Salão não encontrou Gina lá. Na verdade havia pouquíssimos estudantes ainda. Sentou-se a mesa da Sonserina e esperou que ela aparecesse. Mas ela não apareceu...

A grifinória do quinto ano havia, para variar, perdido a hora, e corria em direção a Sala de Transfiguração, sua primeira aula do dia, para, com um pouco de sorte, chegar antes dela ter começado. Estava com um pouco de raiva, afinal por que sua amiga, Ashley, não a chamara? Largara ela lá na Torre, sozinha e fora tranqüilamente tomar café? "_Que raiva_!" Mas á medida que caminhava foi se acalmando, afinal sabia que tinha um sono pesado e talvez Ash tivesse até tentado chamá-la, mas não conseguira acordá-la.

Estava quase chegando a Sala - e a tempo - mas teve uma pequena surpresa. Alguém, que ela não teve tempo de ver quem era tapou sua boca, para, provavelmente, evitar que ela gritasse e segurou seus braços com força. Gina nem tinha chegado a pensar no que fazer quando ouviu uma voz, conhecida, murmurar um feitiço, a varinha apontada em direção a cabeça da garota. Sentiu seus olhos pesados e em segundos, mesmo contra sua vontade, adormeceu.

Acordou, de súbito, sem saber quanto tempo poderia ter se passado. Olhou ao redor, procurando a pessoa que a atacara mas não viu ninguém. Estranhou, parecia estar em uma Sala de Aula abandonada, pois havia carteiras, cadeiras e até mesmo uma lousa lá. O aposento estava um pouco escuro, tinha todas as janelas cobertas por cortinas, mas dava pra se enxergar bem. Aparentemente sozinha, a ruiva se encaminhou à porta, querendo sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Porém, quando seus dedos tocaram a maçaneta da porta, na esperança de abri-la, constatou que as suspeitas de que esta estivesse fechada eram verdadeiras. Uma pontada de medo a invadiu. Por que alguém iria querer deixá-la trancada em uma sala vazia? Foi quando ouviu a mesma voz conhecida, que dissera o feitiço para ela adormecer, perguntar calmamente:

- Já quer ir embora?

Gina virou-se assustada, mas medo foi o sentimento mais distante possível do que ela sentiu ao ver Harry Potter. Apesar de não saber de onde ele saíra, pois podia jurar que ele não estava lá quando ela olhou a sala. No entanto, isso não era importante. Afinal, o que aquele garoto queria com ela _agora_?

_You Could Say you're Torn__ (__Você Pode Falar Que Está Despedaçado)_

_But I've Heard Enough (Mas Eu Já Ouvi o Suficiente)_

- O que você quer Harry? – Ela perguntou reunindo o último pingo de sua paciência.

- Você sabe muito bem, _minha ruivinha_ – Respondeu o garoto aproximando-se dela perigosamente.

- Fica aí, Harry! – Ela ameaçou retirando a varinha das vestes e apontando em direção a ele. – Não dê nem mais um passo ou eu vou te atacar!

- Sério? – Perguntou Harry ironicamente – Não vai ser tão ruim. Se você for boazinha poderia até fazer o favor de me matar fisicamente, pois psicologicamente você já me destruiu...

- Não é bem assim! – Disse Gina nervosa. – Eu...

- É claro que é assim... – Harry interrompeu, sua voz soando estranhamente triste.

- Pára com isso e me deixa sair daqui! Você pode fazer o que for ou falar o quanto quiser, não vai adiantar. Eu entendo que você está chateado comigo, mas você está passando dos limites! Pra mim chega, ouviu bem? ME DEIXA EM PAZ, HARRY POTTER!

Ela se virou novamente para a porta, murmurou um "Alorromora" e esta se abriu. Colocava o pé pra fora da sala, quando ouviu quatro palavras que tocaram fundo seu coração. Mas ela fingiu não escutar. Já tinha ouvido demais...

- _Eu te amo_, Gina! – Harry gritou quando a garota deixava a sala, porém a única resposta que obteve foi uma portada na cara...

_Thank You__ (__Obrigada)_

_You've Made My Mind Up For Me__ (__Você Tomou a Decisão Por Mim)_

_When You Started To Ignore Me__ (__Quando Começou a Me Ignorar)_

Gina entrou "pisando alto" no Salão da Grifinória. Rony e Hermione que estavam sentados a um canto da sala, notaram a presença da ruivinha - como se fosse possível não notar - e a chamaram. Meio contrariada ela foi até eles e se atirou em uma das poltronas próximas. Rony foi o primeiro a falar. Ou melhor, gritar:

- GINA! EU JÁ ESTOU SABENDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO APARECEU NA AULA DE TRANSFIGURAÇÂO E É BOM QUE A SENHORITA TENHA UMA BOA EXPLICAÇÂO PARA ISSO!

- Rony! – Resmungou Hermione olhando pros lados com um sorriso bobo, pois todos no Salão olhavam pra eles – Vai com calma! – E virando-se para Gina – O que aconteceu hein? Por que você não foi na aula, e por que está com essa cara?

- Harry Potter... – Ela murmurou – Como sempre... – E contou-lhes o que havia acontecido.

- Precisamos dar um jeito do Harry – Disse Hermione depois de ouvir os últimos acontecimentos – Ele está passando _totalmente_ dos limites!

- Eu tenho a solução! – Disse Rony de repente – É só você ficar com ele e pronto... Ok, Gina fala pra gente por que você deixou de gostar dele... – Acrescentou ao ver o olhar de fúria da irmã.

- Olha quem fala... – Reclamou Virginia com ironia – Ficar com ele? Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas? Nem você e a Mione agüentam ele! Vocês nem se falam!

- Eu sei... – Falou Rony – O Harry mudou muito nos últimos meses. Mas, se quer saber eu ainda prefiro ele ao Draco Malfoy!

- Acontece, Rony... - Protestou Hermione - que a Gina ama o Malfoy e não o Harry!

- Mas ela gostava...

- Gostava, exatamente – Gina interrompeu – Sabem... Eu o esperei por tanto tempo... Quatro anos, precisamente. No começo eu era criança, nem sabia direito o que eu queria, mas com o tempo, eu percebi que realmente amava Harry Potter. Mas para ele eu sempre seria a irmãzinha do melhor amigo dele, nada mais que isso! Então chegou a hora em que eu cansei! Eu não poderia gostar de alguém e não ser correspondida o resto da vida... Mas agora o Harry "aparece" e diz que me ama! Não dá! Ele próprio fez isso. E eu agradeço, pois deixei de ser a menina bobinha que eu era e aprendi a ser eu mesma! Não alguém que pra agradar os outros, a certinha, quietinha, bobinha, perfeitinha... Nem alguém pra decepcionar todo mundo, a rebelde, louca, violenta, atrevida... Aprendi a ser_ apenas a Gina Weasley_!

_You Won't See a Single Tear__ (__Você Não Verá Nenhuma Lágrima)_

_It Isn't Gonna Happen Here__ (__Isso Não Vai Acontecer Aqui)_

_At Least Not Today__ (__Pelo Menos Não Hoje)_

_Not Today, Not Today, 'Cuz__ (__Não Hoje, Não Hoje, Porque)_

Os próximos dois dias passaram-se quase normalmente. Gina arrumou uma detenção por ter faltado á aula de Transfiguração, apenas alegando ter perdido hora - ela não quis contar o que acontecera realmente. Rony e Hermione perceberam o quanto a ruivinha gostava de Draco, depois de uma conversa que tiveram, e resolveram ajudá-la a se reconciliar com o sonserino. Rony, um pouco contrariado. Mas não estavam tendo muito sucesso. Malfoy se recusava simplesmente a falar com os dois. Recusava-se a falar com Gina também.

A ruivinha da Grifinória andava em volta do lago, pensando em uma maneira de convencer Draco Malfoy a voltar a falar com ela. Mas não estava tendo sucesso. Draco não era uma pessoa fácil de persuadir. Ele era um riquinho mimado, convencido, invejoso e prepotente, ela sabia disso mais do que ninguém, ainda sim o amava. E _muito_. Não conseguiria imaginar sua vida sem ele... Mas será que um Malfoy poderia corresponder de verdade todo esse amor?

Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que uma pessoa se aproximava. Apenas notou o garoto quando este chamou seu nome. Gina levou um leve susto, mas se acalmou ao ver que era apenas Harry.

- O que você quer agora, hein? – Ela perguntou sem parar de caminhar.

- Apenas te perguntar uma coisa. – Ele respondeu gentilmente – Posso?

- Pode – Ela assentiu meio indiferente – Quê é?

- Você me considera seu amigo?

Gina parou. Achou aquela pergunta muito estranha. Não entendia onde o grifinório pretendia chegar. Apenas respondeu um "_claro_", mas depois acrescentou – Pena que não é o suficiente pra você né, Harry?

- É, não é o suficiente para mim... – O garoto respondeu – Você significa muito mais que uma amiga pra mim Gina, e sabe disso.

- Sim, eu sei – Ela afirmou com firmeza prevendo outra discussão, pelos mesmos motivos de sempre e que não levavam a nada. Tentou uma proposta para acabar com aquele clima horrível que perseguia os dois desde o começo do ano. – Harry, por que a gente não volta a ser como antes? – Disse – Amigos. Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo nunca então nós poderíamos tentar recomeçar nossa amizade antes que seja tarde pra isso... Quem sabe você não percebe como nós podemos nos dar bem assim. Eu até te ajudo a encontrar uma garota que te mereça, pois...

- Eu não quero outra garota Gina! Eu só quero _você_! E acredite, nós não vamos ser amigos... Nunca mais!

- Como é que é? – A garota perguntou confusa. Que história era aquela de "_nunca mais_"?

- Isso que você ouviu! – Disse Harry em um tom de voz mais alto que o normal – Se você não aceitar ser minha namorada agora nós não vamos ser mais nada nunca mais!

- Calma Harry, não precisa ser assim... Olha, eu gosto muito de você, e apesar de tudo não queria te magoar nem nada, mas entenda que não dá! Eu não amo você! Por que você não aceita isso, pra nós dois podermos ser felizes?

- Sem você eu nunca serei feliz... Então me diz agora: vai aceitar ser minha namorada e amiga ou prefere ser _nada_?

Gina o encarou não acreditando que aquele era o Harry que conhecia. Harry Potter era uma pessoa gentil, sempre disposto a ajudar, se sacrificando pelos amigos, fazendo tudo pra vê-los felizes. Mas não... A ruivinha sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, iria perder o melhor amigo que tivera na vida. Mas não iria chorar. Não agora, não nesse momento, não por essa razão, por alguém que parecia querer apenas fazê-la sofrer. Olhou profundamente nos olhos verde-esmeralda tão conhecidos e tão estranhos ao mesmo tempo, e disse uma coisa que fez seu coração, e com certeza o de Harry também, se partir em muitos pedaços:

- Se você quer assim, adeus... Potter! Pode esquecer que um dia fomos amigos.

_If You're Over Me__ (__Se Você Já Me Esqueceu)_

_I'm Already Over You (Eu Te Esqueci Muito Antes)_

_If it's All Been Done (Se Já Foi Tudo Feito)_

_What Is Left To Do? (O Que Tem Pra Fazer?)_

Passaram-se quase dois meses. Harry ficara todo esse tempo isolado. Ninguém parecia querer falar com ele, pois o garoto andava extremamente chato! Nem quem um dia foram seus melhores amigos, falavam uma única palavra com ele nos últimos 50 dias... Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam muito bem. Divertiam-se, riam, faziam piadas um com o outro. Qualquer um que olhasse para eles não poderia dizer que tinham brigado com o melhor amigo.

Numa tarde de sábado, em que não tinham aulas e o trio aproveitava o dia lindo que fazia para passear pelas propriedades da escola. Já haviam feito os deveres e então decidiram aproveitar pra não fazer nada um pouco. Gina estava na Lua, tão distraída que nem se tocava quando os amigos a perguntavam algo. Mas eles não davam importância, sabiam que a ruiva estava assim por culpa do garoto de cabelos platinados da Sonserina, com o qual ainda não voltara a falar.

Como se detectasse que a garota pensava nele, Draco Malfoy se aproximou dela e dos amigos. Gina percebeu sua presença de imediato, acordando de seus devaneios. Mas antes que pudesse _pensar em pensar_ no que faria, o louro dirigiu a palavra a Rony e Hermione:

- Weasley e Granger... – Draco disse para os dois como se eles fossem inferiores – Poderiam me deixar falar com a Virginia por um instante?

- Claro! – Respondeu Hermione puxando Rony para longe dos dois.

- O que você quer comigo? – Gina perguntou timidamente quando os amigos se afastaram.

- Fazer uma coisa que eu normalmente não faria, mas como você exerce uma influência estranha sobre mim, vou ser obrigado a fazer. Queria te pedir desculpas.

A ruivinha sorriu. Sabia que Malfoy não era do tipo de pedir perdão ou de admitir que estava enganado. Mas ficou muito feliz com a demonstração de carinho dele para com ela.

- Eu não deveria te perdoar, sabe? – Ela disse, mas acrescentou dando risinhos ao ver o olhar surpreso dele – Mas como você também exerce uma influência estranha sobre mim... Claro, está desculpado!

Draco sorriu e se aproximou da garota dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. Era impressionante como sentira falta dela nesse tempo que passaram brigados...

Os dois voltavam para dentro do castelo juntos quando passaram por um casalzinho de mãos dadas: Harry e Parvati. Gina e Draco se entreolharam, o sonserino com um olhar de "_bom mesmo que ele te esqueceu ou eu ia acabar matando ele_" O grifinório notou que os _inimigos_ o olhavam, e como se quisesse fazer ciúmes, agarrou Parvati e a beijou de uma forma nem um pouco discreta.

- Que bom que ele já melhorou... – Comentou Gina sarcástica puxando o namorado pra dentro da escola.

_How can you hang up__ (__Como você Pode se Desligar)_

_If the line is dead__ (__Se Não Tem Linha)_

_If you wanna walk out__ (__Se você Quer Andar)_

_I'm a step ahead__ (__Eu estou a um passo a frente)_

A semana seguinte preparava uma surpresa não muito agradável.

Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy foram chamados pelo diretor da escola de Magia para uma conversa, até onde se entendia, de extrema importância.

Gina seguia a professora McGonagall até a sala de Dumbledore roendo as unhas. Draco a olhava e não entendia o porquê de tanta preocupação. Mas ele não sabia _daquela_ sensação que se apoderara da ruiva na noite anterior e não a largara mais. Parecia que ela previa que algo ia acontecer...

Chegaram à gárgula, subiram as escadas, bateram na porta e ouviram a voz calma do diretor mandando-os entrar. Assim o fizeram e sentaram-se na frente do bruxo como este convidara.

- Srta. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy... – Dumbledore começou com voz suave – Não há motivos para enrolar então lhes contarei de uma vez o motivo desse chamado... Srta. Weasley, há um Comensal da Morte atrás de você.

Gina abriu levemente a boca e sua pele empalideceu um pouco. Perguntou com voz fraca:

- Quem? Por quê?

- O motivo não se sabe ao certo... – O diretor respondeu e lançou um olhar a Draco que ele não entendeu o que significava de imediato – Mas o comensal é Lucio Malfoy.

* * *

Gina estava fingindo ler um livro na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, quando Harry Potter se sentou ao seu lado e falou um "_oi_". Ela fingiu que não ouviu, estava decidida a não falar com o garoto, mas não conseguiu ficar quieta após ouvir a próxima frase dele:

- Soube que tem um Comensal da Morte atrás de você.

- Pois é, você ta bem informado hein? – A ruivinha falou fechando o livro e se levando mas Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Eu só estou preocupado!

- Mas não precisa! Eu sei me cuidar ta legal, Potter! – Se virou novamente, mas de deteve pra acrescentar – Eu pensei que eu nem era mais sua amiga, então por que você se importa?

- Não duvido que você saiba se cuidar Virginia – Harry disse não respondendo a pergunta que ela lhe fizera – Mas você ainda vai precisar de mim, acredite! Talvez eu até salve sua vida e você então irá se lembrar disso...

Gina deu um risinho.

– Sim, claro... – Ela disse com ironia – Acorda Harry! Eu **não** preciso de você!

_If you're moving on__ (__Se Você Continua a Andar)_

_I'm already gone (Eu já terei Desaparecido)_

_If the light is off (__Se a luz esta Apagada)_

_Then it isn't on (__Não esta Acesa)_

Sábado era dia de visita a Hogsmeade, e Gina estava emburrada pois não pudera ir. Ela e Draco eram os únicos que haviam ficado no castelo - ou pelo menos achavam isso. Dumbledore era a razão da ruivinha ter ficado. O bruxo achava muito insensato que ela saísse com um Comensal da Morte atrás dela. Malfoy concordara e ficara para lhe fazer companhia, a garota agradecia por isso. Pelo menos não iria ficar sozinha o dia todo.

Os dois estavam andando pelos jardins das propriedades de Hogwarts, sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Gina resolveu puxar assunto, que ela sabia, não era nada agradável.

- Draco... – Ela começou gentilmente - O seu pai... bem, você sabe... ele, ele é mesmo comensal?

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar, sem demonstrar qualquer reação com a pergunta.

– Sim... ele é sim. – O sonserino respondeu – Vai me dizer que não sabia?

- Bom, eu _acho_ que sabia... Só queria ter certeza – Gina disse meio enrolada e acrescentou – Você acha mesmo que ela está atrás de mim?

- Provavelmente sim – Draco respondeu como se aquilo não tivesse importância alguma – Acho que ele pensa que você vai interferir da minha carreira de comensal...

A grifinória quase tropeçou.

- Você... você também é um comensal, Draco?

- Não – O loiro respondeu olhando nos olhos da garota – Não ainda.

A garota estava com a boca levemente aberta. Não sabia o que falar. Ok, ela esperava que Draco fosse se tornar um comensal, mas mesmo esperando, não era algo simples de aceitar.

- Mas você disse que _acha que o seu pai acha_... – Ela começou cada vez mais enrolada. – Que eu posso interferir na sua carreira... han, existem chances de isso ser verdade?

- Algumas.

Gina olhou pro garoto que ainda parecia não dar importância ao assunto. Decididamente, Gina Weasley não entendia Draco Malfoy.

Continuaram andando pelo jardim, não percebendo que duas pessoas os observavam. Esses, também não haviam reparado na presença um do outro.

Harry não fora a Hogsmeade. Ninguém notara. Ninguém ligava para o que Harry fazia ou deixava de fazer nesses tempos... Isso estava começando a chateá-lo. Estava cansado de ficar sozinho, de ter todos o evitando. Tudo por causa daquela garota. Ele amava Gina, e ao ver que não teria chance com ela, resolveu mudar seu jeito pra chamar atenção dela. Mas com essa atitude só conseguiu afastar a ruiva, e seus amigos também. Não sabia se teria volta agora. Será que se tentasse voltar a ser o que era daria certo?

_At least not today__ (__Pelo menos não hoje)_

_Not today__ (__Não hoje)_

_Not today, 'cuz__ (__Não hoje, porque)_

- Acho melhor voltarmos ao castelo... – Falou Draco trazendo Gina de volta a realidade.

- Oh, sim... claro! – Respondeu a ruiva meio duvidosa, pois não prestara atenção do que o outro perguntara.

Draco pegou a mão da garota para conduzi-la de volta a escola. Gina, que não esperava aquilo, ficou vermelha.

De perto, o casalzinho era observado por um par de olhos cinzentos, que mostravam uma incrível indignação.

- Não acredito que meu filho possa ter tamanho mau gosto... – Falou o homem de cabelos platinados, olhando para a ruivinha com nojo. – Mas... pra tudo se tem jeito. – Acrescentou colocando o capuz de sua comprida capa preta, saindo de trás da árvore em que estava e se dirigindo aos estudantes.

- Olá, filho! – Cumprimentou Lúcio Malfoy aparecendo em frente aos dois – Estupefaça! – Disse com a varinha apontada para Draco, que caiu inconsciente no chão, antes que fizesse ou falasse qualquer coisa. – E, oi para você também... Gina.

A garota não tinha certeza do que acabara de acontecer. A não ser que estivesse ficando louca, o que era pouco provável, o Comensal da Morte que estava atrás dela, havia entrado em Hogwarts, sabe-se lá como, e agora estava na sua frente, com um sorriso incrivelmente cínico, depois de ter atacado o próprio filho. Gina nunca pensou que um dia realmente _desejaria_ estar louca.

- Como você entrou aqui? – Ela conseguiu perguntar depois de admitir que infelizmente, não estava imaginando coisas.

- Oras garotinha, você realmente acha que eu iria te contar os meus segredinhos de Magia Negra? Apenas se contente em saber que há feitiços, que o _sábio_ Dumbledore – ele deus ênfase as últimas palavras – não tem conhecimento.

Gina não sabia o que fazer. Se Lúcio era realmente capaz de até entrar em Hogwarts com suas "magias negras", ela não queria nem imaginar o que mais ele poderia fazer. Jurou para se si mesma que se não morresse, nunca mais se separaria de sua varinha. Nem se fosse para dar um simples passeio pelos jardins da escola...

_If it's over let it go and__ (__Acabou, Deixa Passar e)_

_Come tomorrow it will seem__ (__Amanhã Tudo Vai Parecer)_

_So yesterday, so yesterday__ (__Tão ontem, Tão ontem)_

_I'm just a bird__ (__Eu sou apenas um pássaro)_

_Thats already flown away__ (__Que já voou pra longe)_

Gina olhava para Lucio que a olhava de volta. A garota não tinha idéia do que viria a seguir, mas o homem sabia exatamente o que faria.

- Por que você está atrás de mim? – Ela resolveu perguntar – É por que... por que eu estou namorando seu filho?

- É sim... – Confirmou o Comensal indiferente – Não por me importar dele ter o mau gosto de se envolver com uma pobretona, adoradora de trouxas, cheia de vermes... É só porque o Draco demonstrou um certo desinteresse em seguir a carreira de Comensal da Morte depois que começou a namorar com você. E isso, eu não permito.

- E... e o que você pretende fazer comigo? – Perguntou Gina, mas já sabia a resposta. Só não queria acreditar...

- Não é meio óbvio, ruivinha? – Ele perguntou com uma espécie de sorriso.

Lúcio Malfoy levantou a varinha e apontou pra garota que se viu sem saída. Não reconheceu o feitiço que foi proferido, devia ser mais uma das 'magias negras desconhecidas' que o comensal comentara. Mas não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada. Uma luz vermelha surgiu e Gina teve certeza de que iria morrer.

_Laugh it off__ (__Ria disso)_

_Let it go and (__Deixe Passar)_

_When you wake up it will seem (__Quando você Acordar parecerá)_

_So yesterday, So yesterday__ (__Tão ontem, Tão ontem)_

_Haven't you heard you're so (yesterday) (Você não ouviu que você é (tão ontem))_

Harry Potter observava, escondido, a conversa entre Lúcio e Gina. Sem nem ter certeza do que estava fazendo, saiu correndo de trás das árvores e pulou em cima de Gina, derrubando-a no chão e impedindo que o feitiço a acertasse.

No primeiro momento Malfoy ficou meio atordoado, pois não sabia como o garoto aparecera. Mas logo caiu em si e ameaçou lançar outra maldição. Harry, porém foi mais rápido, murmurou um "expelliarmus" na direção do bruxo, que bateu em uma árvore e caiu inconsciente.

Gina ainda estava estirada no chão, completamente perdida. Não ouviu Harry fazer-lhe uma pergunta. Só se manifestou ao ele quase gritar:

- Você ta bem, Gina?

- Oh, sim... é, eu acho que... acho que estou bem sim...

A Weasley olhou para o amigo, que tinha uma expressão preocupada. Ela sorriu e disse um "_valeu_" carinhoso. Harry não pareceu muito feliz com a palavra e falou:

- É só isso? – Perguntou tristemente aproximando o rosto do da garota. Ela não estava com os pensamentos em ordem e não fez nenhuma objeção quando o garoto começou a beijá-la. Foi um momento único, apesar de breve, para Harry. Sonhara com aquilo por muito tempo e era difícil acreditar que agora era realidade.

- Que coisa mais linda! – Disse uma voz atrás deles. Era Draco, que provavelmente havia acabado de despertar, pois tinha as mãos sobre a cabeça, com certeza dolorida pelo efeito do feitiço que lhe fora lançado, ou talvez pela cena que acabara de ver.

- Draco... – Gina gaguejou ao ver o loiro que exerceu uma maior confusão em sua mente – Eu... eu explico! – Ela gritou, mas o sonserino não prestava atenção. Voltava ao castelo deixando-a pra trás.

A garota encarou Harry com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Por que Harry? Por que você não me deixa em paz, hein? – Ela falou se levantando, ainda chorando – Por que você não me deixa ser feliz?

E saiu correndo.

_If it's over let it go and__ (__Acabou, Deixa Passar e)_

_Come tomorrow it will seem__ (__Amanhã Tudo vai Parecer)_

_So yesterday, so yesterday__ (__Tão ontem,Tão ontem)_

_I'm just a bird__ (__Eu sou apenas um pássaro)_

_Thats already flown away__ (__Que já voou pra longe)_

- Draco, por favor! – Gina pedia ao garoto na saída da aula de Feitiços. Suas palavras eram bravas, como se fossem uma ordem, mas ou mesmo tempo parecia que implorava – Eu tenho que falar com você!

- Um: para você é _Malfoy_ – O sonserino disse parando de andar e olhando pra ruiva – Dois: eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

- Então não fale, escute! – Ela pediu gentilmente – É rápido, eu prometo!

- Diga logo, só porque eu sei que você não vai desistir enquanto não falar...

- Eu te amo... E você sabe. – A grifinória disse com sinceridade. – Pronto, já falei!

Draco olhou-a com indignação

– Porém eu não acredito – Ele disse antes de dar as costas a ruiva e começar a andar. Mas uma voz o impediu de continuar.

- Deveria acreditar, pois infelizmente essa é a verdade. – Era Harry.

- Alguém pediu a sua opinião Potter? – Draco perguntou.

- Bem, não. Mas mesmo assim eu me sinto obrigado a te fazer enxergar que a Gina gosta muito de você e você também gosta muito dela, só estão brigados por minha causa. Porém isso não precisa mais acontecer, já que eu vou parar de te perseguir, Gininha – e voltou-se para a ruiva – Por que tudo o que quero é te ver feliz.

Harry deixou Gina e Draco sozinhos, que se encaram, ambos confusos. Até que ela falou:

- Desculpa, Draco...

Ele lhe lançou um olhar furioso, que até chegou a assustar a garota, mas logo em seguida sorriu para dizer:

- Não encontro uma boa razão para isso, mas ta perdoada...

_Laugh it off__ (__Ria Disso)_

_Let it go and__ (__Deixe Passar e)_

_When you wake up it will seem__ (__Quando Você Acordar Vai Parecer)_

Naquele mesmo dia Gina convocou uma "reuniãozinha" no Salão Comunal da Grifinória com Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Primeiro eu queria te agradecer, Harry – Ela começou depois de conseguir arrastar Rony a uma poltrona em um canto da sala, para conversarem – Valeu!

- Não precisa... - Ele falou timidamente – Depois de tudo que te fiz, isso foi o mínimo que poderia fazer.

- O que ele fez? – Perguntou Rony furioso levantando-se.

- Calma Rony. O Harry só conseguiu com que o Draco e eu fizéssemos as pazes.

- Que bom, Gina! – Hermione falou a amiga.

- Que pena... – Corrigiu Rony se sentando novamente. – Mas por que o Harry fez isso? – Ele perguntou como se este não estivesse presente.

- Foi a melhor forma que encontrei para me desculpar com ela... – Ele respondeu mesmo assim – E queria saber o que poderia fazer para que agora _vocês_ também me perdoem.

- Só volte a ser o que era, Harry... – Pediu Hermione.

_So yesterday__ (__Tão Ontem)_

_So yesterday__ (__Tão Ontem)_

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok__ (__Você não ouviu que eu vou ficar bem?)_

Visita a Hogsmeade novamente. Harry, Rony, Gina, Hermione e Draco caminhavam juntos pelo povoado. Malfoy estava com um terrível mau humor por estar acompanhado _daquelas pessoas_, mas Gina o convencera. Era o máximo que conseguiria. Fazê-los ficarem amigos era um fato que já desistira de acreditar ser possível.

- Harry, você ainda gosta da Gina? – Perguntou Rony de repente.

Harry tropeçou. Draco também. Entreolharam-se. O segundo com uma expressão ainda mais mal humorada que a habitual.

- Sim. Não conseguiria esquecer ela de um dia por outro, né?

- Acho que não, Harry... – A ruivinha falou meio envergonhada. – Mas você ainda vai encontrar uma menina muito especial que vai te amar muito e vocês serão muito felizes! Você merece.

- Obrigado Gina! Também acredito que isso aconteça. Mas pode deixar que mesmo que isso não seja logo, eu vou te esquecer. Aprendi muito com tudo isso, não podemos obrigar os outros a gostarem de nós, mas se essa pessoa realmente for especial vamos ficar satisfeito de vê-la feliz, mesmo que não seja ao nosso lado. E eu nunca te vi tão feliz como você está ultimamente...

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Sim, estou muito feliz! – Gina se virou para um Draco distraído e o beijou carinhosamente.

* * *

_**Notas finais: **__Final chato. Mas o que acharam?__ Comentem. Eu adoro receber reviewns e saber a opinião de vocês! Obrigada pelo tempo dedicado a leitura desse fic. Beijos._

_Nessa._

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
